This invention relates to a protective device or shield adapted to be worn on a person's arm when driving an open vehicle such as a motorcycle or bicycle. When driving such a vehicle, a person normally has each hand on a respective handlebar of the vehicle for steering purposes, and also for operating various levers, such as for the brakes. Especially when operating a motorcycle at relatively normal speeds, the elements such as wind, rain, snow, cold, etc., can interfere with careful operation of the vehicle, because they can affect the operator's arms and hands. Operators can wear gloves, but their use can interfere with manual dexterity desired, and the arm is still inadequately protected unless a jacket with long sleeves is also worn. In many instances, the wearing of gloves interferes with proper operation of the operating levers of the vehicle. The present invention provides a novel protective device adapted to shield and protect an open vehicle rider's arm and hand.